The Saga of Oneshots
by MorganPines8998
Summary: This is basically almost all my one shots in one story. Some are funny, some are angsty. Depends what mood i'm in. NOW UP: THE SAGA OF 2012 CONFESSIONS
1. The Saga of Slap Fighting

**HELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS. Welcome to….**

**The Saga of One Shots.**

**Trust me, you will enjoy them. Some will be before PP; some after this one is before. **

_Chapter One_

_The Saga of Slap Fighting_

Sam Manson was walking with her two best friends Danny and Tucker. Gym class was over and that meant having to go take a shower after class. Sam dreaded doing this as she would have to face the queen of mean, Paulina. So Sam would just wash her face in the sink outside and change her clothes in the bathroom behind the school. Unfortunately, Dash and Kwan being the idiots they are were running around with pink, cherry water and spilt it onto Sam, drenching her in the sticky substance. After yelling at them, Sam realized that she would have to take a shower in school.

"Sam, relax it's not that big a deal to take a shower in school. At least you don't have to go with Dash." said Danny, wincing when he had to say that last part.

"Yeah I know Danny, but it's just. 'She'll' be there." replied Sam, referring to Paulina.

"Relax Sam, everything will be ok." said Tucker trying to comfort her.

"Sure, of course it will be." Replied Sam grumbling to herself as she made her way to the girls shower room.

It was the second time that Sam visited the girls shower room. Which were two more times than she wanted to visit. The room seemed to seem so clean the first time she went inside. Not counting Paulina and her friends of course.

The first time she went. The walls were pure white will a seashell molding going around the room. Red shower curtains hung neatly over the showers. Fresh clean soap in each stall. 5 months later. The walls were filled with graffiti, which were mainly about boys, phone numbers, boys and Danny, both Fenton and Phantom. The curtains were ripped and barely hanging onto the rod. If the rod was still hanging. The once clean seashell molding now black and chipping off. The worst part was they didn't seem to care. I walked towards the first and went inside. Feeling the refreshing cold water fall onto my skin and wash away the cherry juice was nice, almost like I was bathing in my own home. After bathing I put on my clothes and started to make my way outside.

'_Danny was right, this wasn't so bad.' I thought to myself. _

My words then went down my throat when I met up with Paulina.

"Well, well, well. Look who actually decided to take a shower. No wonder she smells so much like geek." Paulina mocked.

She swallowed her anger and kept walking away.

"What's wrong SAMANTHA? Cat got your tongue" She continued.

After that comment Sam turned around and slapped Paulina right across her face.

Outside Danny and Tucker were waiting for Sam outside the girls shower room.

"What's taking Sam so long?" Pondered Danny. As if on cue Sam and Paulina came storming out the doors of the girls room grabbing and clawing at each other's hair.

"Let go of my hair Geek." Paulina yelled while trying to get Sam off of her by slapping her head.

"MAKE ME KIDDIE POOL!" Sam creamed while slapping her face with one hand and trying to pull her hair out.

Danny and Tucker just stared at Sam and Paulina with astonishment.

"I thought Sam was against violence." Said Tucker with his mouth agape. Danny could just nod his head. The violence going on front of him was too much to bear.

The fight ended when Sam stuffed Paulina into the Basketball hoop ten feet from the floor. Afterwards Sam dusted off her hands and said to her friends.

"So, you guys ready for lunch?"

**LOL I enjoyed writing that. It was so much fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. The Saga of Sugar Rushes

_Chapter 2_

_The Saga of Sugar Rushes (Before PP)_

"I dunno guys, I mean remember last time?" A worried Danny said.

"Danny, come on we were 12, I doubt it would happen again." An encouraging Sam replied.

"Relax dude, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Replied Tucker.

Our famous trio was making their way to the popular Amity Park mall where in their favourite candy shop was located. The trio loved candy almost as much as life itself. Which was why they were going to the free candy drive they had every two years, but Danny however went, how do you say? Loco! Whenever he had too much. The last time he had too much candy at the event they had to call the fire department to get him out of the 20 foot high chocolate fountain. This was Danny was a bit reluctant to return to place he lost his mind two years ago. Though stooping into peer pressure easily, Danny let his friends convince him to come with them.

Once they arrived they stopped for a moment in awe at the scence; tables made of dark chocolate lined with licorice ropes at the sides with all flavors of cupcakes on it. An edible mini chocolate factory. Peppermint poles at each corner of room connected with fruit roles, last and certainly not least a 45 foot Chocolate fountain in the middle.

"I'm gonna go flirt with the candy girls." Said an eager Tucker.

"Take Danny with you." Replied Sam

"Why? The candy girl's are still mad at me from last time when I ate their vanilla pudding boat." Said Danny.

"Yeah, and the only reason you got hyper was because we left you alone." Said Sam, losing focus slightly as she recounted the event in her mind.

"Why can't you take him?" replied Tucker, obviously wanting a reason Danny had to go with him when he wanted to go with the candy girls.

"Because I have a few bones to pick with the manager about his bacon flavored bubble gum." Said Sam as she walked away towards her soon to be public outrage.

"Alright Danny lets go." Tucker said as he dragged Danny towards the candy girl stand.

After 10 minutes of watching flirt with girls and get hit with candy bats and some of the candy girls throwing pudding at him. Danny got up and left.

"Hey Tuck, I'm going to the bathroom." Said Danny as he got up and left.

"Whatever dude." Replied Tucker paying very little notice to Danny as to when he left or what he said. He then resumed his pointless flirting with the girls.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said in a calm manner as she exited the manager's office. What was oblivious to everyone thought was that the manager was cowering in the corner of his 9 by 9 office, the images shown to him staying in his mind forever. Sam then went to find Danny and Tucker. When Sam saw Tucker she was a little confused to not see Danny with him.

"Hey Tucker, where's Danny?" Sam inquired.

"I dunno, bathroom?" he replied, finally giving up after the candy girl's threw caramel balls at him.

As if on cue a hyper active burst out of the bathroom screaming and jumping on everything. Sam glared in annoyance at Tucker for allowing Danny to go off on his own.

"CANDY!" Danny said as he shoved caramel balls in his mouth. Then flew, yes flew to next table and the table after that. People were awestruck at the 14 year old boy grabbing candy and eating like there was no tomorrow.

"What do we do?" Sam yelled, eager to get Danny down before he hurt himself or even worse, revealed his secret. It was only because he was lightly hovering from table to table that people thought he was jumping and not flying.

"I dunno, but this is SO going on the internet" Tucker said as he was filming the hyper Danny with his camera phone.

Sam being annoyed at this grabbed his phone and without looking threw it at the chocolate factory. The sound of chocolate splashing was music the hyper Danny's ears. He followed the sound of the chocolate splashing and jumped into the chocolate fountain like he was jumping off a diving board. He splashed and thrashed and ate it all. He then saw how tall it was and started climbing up in his now chocolate drenched clothes.

"CANDY!" He screamed as he made his way towards the top.

"Tucker, how did we stop him the last time?" Sam yelled as she was increasingly getting worried about her friend and long time crush.

"Um, we." Tucker thought, and then a light bulb went off in his head. "Remember we had to call the fire department last time?" he said.

"Yeah, so?" Sam replied.

"Remember they thought it was a fire and they sprayed the hose everywhere and it hit Danny?" Tucker spoke

"How could I, he fell down and broke his leg and was in a giddy stupor for 3 days." Sam said.

"So?" Tucker said waiting for Sam to realize what his idea was.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE HOSE?" Sam yelled.

Sam and Tucker ran for where they keep the fire hose. They broke the glass and aimed the hose at the ascending Danny. He may have been sugar high but he had his guard up and dodged all the water blasts.

"CAN'T CATCH ME!" He yelled as he continued to climb the fountain.

They continued to try and blast and they missed all the times. Sam getting annoyed at this came up with an idea. She went into her pocket and pulled out of the licorice sticks and waved it in the air at Danny.

"HEY DANNY! WANT SOME LICORICE STICKS!" Sam screamed.

Danny who heard those lovely words turned around letting his guard down for a moment and salivated at the candy. Sam took this moment to her advantage.

"NOW TUCKER!" She screamed.

Tucker then took the hose and sprayed it straight at Danny. Danny fell like a rock right onto the floor. Tucker and Sam ran to Danny who would be giddy but not totally crazy.

"Danny? Are you ok?" Sam asked, hoping that they didn't hurt him too badly.

Danny's eyes then fluttered open and he looked around seeming to be in a daze. He looked and Tucker then Sam.

"You're pretty…." He said before falling asleep.

Sam blushed a deep crimson red as everyone was looking at them. Tucker then smirked at Sam and tried his best to hold in his laughter. Sam then grabbed the hose and sprayed at Tucker who was blasted back 10 feet. Everyone looked at Sam in confusion.

"Nothing to see here people!" Sam yelled, hoping they would leave.

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and left. Leaving a passed out Danny, a Tucker who laying in water shivering and a Sam who was still trying to get the blush off her cheeks.

"This is the last time we take Danny to a candy drive." Sam grumbled to herself.

**BWAH HAHAHAHAAAHAHHAHAHA! That was sooooooooo much fun to write. I spent a week writing this. **

**Danny: CANDY!**

**Me: Oh no…..I knew I should've have had chocolate while finishing up this story.**

***Danny raises curtain to reveal candy high zombies***

**Danny: ATTACK! **

**Me: Mommy…..**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Saga of Fears

**HOLA! Yes, yes, yes I know I should be working on my other stories but I got this idea in my head and it won't leave me alone…. So TA DA! **

**Also I've been wanting to try angst writing… and well… this is my first try at it, I wanna know if I'm good at it before I put it in my a new story I'm writing soon called "The Power You Possess" There's a trailer on youtube if you wanna watch….**

_Chapter 3_

_The Saga of Fears_

He was slammed back into the wall, struggling to stay awake, even though he couldn't see it, he could feel the blood streaming down his face from the cut he just suffered. He fell to his knees at looked up at the despicable _thing_ that towered over him.

"You're sad you know that, after all that you've done I at least expected you to _try _and put a fight."

He stood over him, hands folded and his head shaking like when a mother scolded a child.

Danny didn't reply

"You're weak, worthless; it's no surprise everyone is against you."

Danny could feel the tears starting to trail down his face

"What, are you _crying_? Haha! That's rich. Danny Phantom, crying. Of course that comes as no surprise to me."

Dan put his foot on Danny's stomach.

"You always knew you would end up here, alone, but you were always alone, your own parents saw you as a threat."

Danny's mind drifted to that day was almost caught

"_What are you doing in my house you __freak! _Jack! Get the ecto gun! There's a ghost in the house!"

"_I got him Maddie!"_

_His father shot at him_

_Danny flew out of the house, sitting on the roof and waiting until everything calmed down inside to return. But he knew he would never forget what his mother told him._

"Ah, I remember that day also, but the truth hurts Danny, it's better to accept it now than later."

Danny slumped down the floor

The more the thought about it he came to the conclusion it_ was_ true, everyone called him that, and if more than one person believed it, would that make it true?

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts, but before I go"

Dan pointed down the road through the rubble of the fight, you can see Danny's friends and family tied to the Nasty Burger.

He fired the shot at the tank

And it was all over

"Think about what I said"

Dan vanished.

Danny stood there awestruck

He ran to the once famous burger joint

He tried to find something, anything, to prove they were alive.

There wasn't anything

Everything was gone…..

Every_one_ was gone

And he was alone

Danny gasped as he woke up in his bed; he saw the time was a little after 2 in the morning. He sighed and tried to smile when he realized it was just a dream, he looked in the mirror and realized he was covered in sweat and was breathing rapidly. He brushed his hair back with his hand and laid down on the bed again.

"It's only a dream…. I'll never become that…."

_That's what you think_

Danny jumped up at the sound of the voice only to find nothing there.

He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**Wow….. that….. sucked… **

**I fail at angst -.-**

**However this IS going to be a scene in the power you possess…. Any tips on how to improve would be nice! I'll even give you a cookie :D**


	4. The Saga of 2012 Confessions

**A/N:**

**Okay... since the Supernatural episode my mom and I are trying to watch is taking .ER. to load... I decided to write this. I kinda got inspired by the whole "End of the World" thing that's supposed to happen tomorrow morning.**

**Warning? There's fluffiness ahead. Just your average D/S stuffz.**

**Cute and somewhat sickening fluff. **

**Sanity: Sickening? I thought you had this idea in your head for days now.**

**MJ: and...?**

**Sanity: MAYBE, JUST MAYBE you're warming up to the idea of fluff *smirks***

**MJ: *very annoyed* Ah haha. Very funny. Now shut up and go read your book Sanity.**

**Sanity: Whateevvverrr you say.**

_PHANTOM PLANET NEVER HAPPENED. _

It was a clear, starry night in Amity Park. Therefore, it was the perfect night for stargazing in the park. Danny, being one with a "perfectly healthy obsession" for the astronomical arts took it upon himself to drag his two best friends to the park to enjoy this perfect night with him.

But if course if a certain techno geek was sick, he would still take it upon himself to take a certain Goth girl he may or may not have had a crush on with him.

After about an hour of hearing Danny drone on about different constellations through telescopes, they soon found themselves lying down on the blanket Sam brought eating sandwiches.

"Could you believe people think the world's gonna end tomorrow?"

"Knowing how much gullible people there are on the earth? I could probably believe that."

"You mean like you?"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny Sam."

Sam smirked at his sarcastic reply. Danny sat up to face her, body rolled on his side his head propped on his elbow, a curious look in his eyes.

"Hey Sam?"

Sam sat up in the same position Danny was in to face him.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if the world was actually gonna end tomorrow?"

"Hmmm..." Sam brought her knees up to her chest. She'd never really thought about the world LEGITIMATLY ending, to her and most people she knew it was just some rumour that had somehow managed to spread across the globe.

But what if it WERE true?

Of course being a rational thinker she'd think of a way to survive the oncoming disaster.

"I guess I'd figure out a way to you know, like live."

"Pft, I meant more like... would you tell someone you've always hated them... or actually liked. You know. Stuff like that."

Sam couldn't help but grin at that. While she was against violence and that sort of stuff, she wouldn't mind giving a few people who she knew a good yelling at.

And maybe... just maybe she'd say how she felt about Danny since they were eleven.

"Oh... I dunno, what would you do?"

Danny smirked at the many possibilities open to him.

"Huh... well first I'd give Dash a wedgie..."

Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed at that response.

"What? It's the end of the world, not enough time for it backfire on me... and then, I guess tell everyone I loved them... you know. Chick Flick stuff like that and... I might tell everyone the truth. About me."

Sam's eyes widened at that last part.

"Really?"

"Well... we'd all be dead or dying the next day... So why not?" He gave a half smile, as if the idea made him a bit sad.

Feeling pretty honest and open the next few seconds, Sam blurted out something she mentally slapped herself for saying afterwards.

"I'd probably tell the guy I like how I really felt."

Danny's eyes widened for a moment and momentarily turned green with envy, literally. Though he tried to play it off soon after.

"Uh... what... guy?" Danny said, he really wanted kick, scream and question the universe on how it could be so cruel but the kept his feelings and urges at bay.

Sam bit her lip, there was a way she could get Danny to lose interest, and that was with his somewhat short attention span.

"Well uh... You know him? Pretty well... I guess..." She muttered, trying to hide her face at risk of revealing how much she was blushing.

"YOU LIKE TUCKER?" Danny screamed.

"NO. DEFINATLY NO. OH GEEZ DANNY WHY."

"...Oh."

Sam resisted the urge to thump him in the head hard, when he said

"Gimme another hint."

When did this become a game exactly?

"Oh... alright Fine. Let me think... Uh, he's in our class."

"Tobias?"

"Nope."

"Eric?"

"Nope."

"...Dash?"

Sam chose that moment to punch him in his arm.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Sorry, small joke."

"Not funny."

"Give me another hint."

"If you can't guess too bad."

"PLEASE."

"Ugh fine! He has.. blue eyes...aanndd his name begins with D..."

"Damon?"

"That guy who everyone thinks is a vampire?"

"Yeah, I just figured... you like that kinda of stuff so..."

Sam face palmed.

"Danny, you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

Sam let out a frustrated groan and threw her arms up in the air to exaggerate her point.

"Uh... I give up."

"Good... I wouldn't tell you anyway..."

"Oh come on."

"No Danny."

Danny sighed, maybe it was his impulse or out of jealously that he did it, but either way he was glad he was.

"Hey Sam?"

"What now."

"So... you really like this guy who shall not be named."

Sam glanced at him uncertainty.

"Yeah... I guess..."

"So, if another guy came along. Would he even have a chance?"

"Depends what you mean by that."

"Well... what if... _I_ told you I liked... you..."

Sam raised her eyebrow at him. She could see Danny's face growing redder with each passing second.

"Then... I guess I would... do this."

Sam moved over closer to Danny and kissed him on the cheek, before moving back to where she was sitting. Danny, in return placed a finger under her chin, looked into her eyes and kissed her.

Fireworks.

That's what Sam thought of when he kissed her. Millions and Billions of fireworks went off in her brain. She felt dizzy, but it was a good kind of dizziness. The one you feel after spinning in circles for 5 minutes. Before you fall down on the bed of couch. Sam could feel her face heating up with each passing second and she was pretty sure she was smiling during the entire time. So afterwards when they parted, Sam snuggled up closer to Danny on the blanket. Feeling his heart beat at a rapid pace. Much like her own.

When he asked her afterwards if the guy she liked still had a chance with her, she had a feeling he knew what she meant when she said a huge one.

She was glad that the world wasn't going to end, but she inwardly thanked the people who believed the end was coming for giving her this chance with Danny.

She still thought they were chronically gullible though.

**THE END.**

**MJ: Oh geez. That was the fluffiest piece of fic I ever wrote.**

**Sanity: This is shocking. Even for me.**

**MJ: Where's Mary and her poison cookies when you need them.**

**Sanity: *glares***

**MJ: *smirks* Anyway, thanks for reading this lame plot bunny of a fanfiction, even though i'm more of an angsty writer myself, still please review! **

**THEY MAKE ME ALMOST AS HAPPY AS OJ! :D**

**~MJPhantom8998 out.**


End file.
